Elevator music
by I Lost My Buh-Lance
Summary: 2D and Murdoc are returning home from a vet, but visit some strange problems in an elevator. Oneshot


_This is something I dreamt up a few weeks ago. Please Enjoy!_

Elevator music

"Muds," began 2D, walking towards the small elevator at the end of the hall, "I sat on it by mistake! _Mistake!_" begged the singer. Murdoc didn't answer. He just strode angrily to the lift. 2D had "accidentally" sat on a small bird Noodle had found in the landfill. It was wounded, yet it made such a racket, that it didn't let _anybody _sleep. Especially 2D. So, as he sat down to drink a fairly _unneeded_ cup of coffee…well…let's just say…a bird sang its swan song…

"Shut face face-ache," snarled Murdoc, without looking back at 2D, "All we know, is tha' Noods is gonna kill us both!" They had both gone to the vet to see if they could see if the bird could make it out ok. It seems that 2D had cracked its spine, therefore, both paralyzing, and killing it. So basically, it was over before they even got there. The singer gently carried the little bird's corpse in his palms, blocking it from on-lookers. The two stopped in front of the elevator, and Murdoc pushed the large, button with a picture of an arrow on it pointing downwards. The small button glowed a light yellow, and the sound of the elevator humming began and increased. The singer slowly looked down at the small bird's body and let out a depressed sigh. He really didn't mean to, and Noodle was clearly going to take care of it, by the way she was acting when she found it. It looks like she would be crushed now. That is…if another problem didn't occur first….

The Elevator's small bell dinged and the golden doors slowly slid open. The bassist and the singer both stepped in. The small room slowly smelled of freshly-bought carpet, and the shiny, silver walls looked beautifully polished. There was a very nice, bright light on top of the room. The floor had a crimson carpet on it, and there was a gentle song playing in the radio above. It sounded like something you'd often hear when the Weather Channel was broadcasting your local weather. The golden doors slowly slid shut, and then came the soft humming and light turbulence of the elevator. The easy, quiet music was fairly enjoyable, but the vocalist couldn't enjoy it in the least, thinking of his axe princess's face when he explains that he crushed her bird because of his stupidity. The Satanist had his arms crossed and had a nasty sneer on his face, while 2D was merely looking at him with a forlorn expression through the corners of his eyes. The elevator stopped for a moment, and then the doors opened once more. A handsome, young, blonde-haired man, with a nice suit and tie, and briefcase slowly stepped inside. The man greeted them with a warm smile, and 2D slowly made room for the man. The man stood in the middle of the Satanist and the singer. The elevator began its motion once more. The small arm in the dial above the door began moving towards the lower numbers.

_6…5….4….3…2…_

The elevator stopped. It stopped with a loud thud! It froze right in its tracks. The three slowly exchanged confused glances. The small dial of buttons by the door contained one large red one, and on it, were the words _"In case of emergency, press this button"._ Murdoc slowly stepped towards the button, and pressed it firmly. There came a loud, annoying buzzing sound. The three waited, for something to happen. Nothing happened. It was quiet. The elevator music continued with no problems however, until the music slowly scribbled into a man's voice.

"…_Ell…'ello…can…anyone….'ear me…."_

Murdoc instantly reacted to this, and he answered right away. "Uh, yea', we can 'ear yeh!"

The muffled voice, now not being so muffled responded with "_uh, yea' um, we're 'avin' a slight problem with teh' lift, so if yeh' could jus' stay put we'll 'ave it fixed in a jiffy!"_

"Wot!?" cried out 2D, forgetting that Murdoc was the true speaker to the voice, "we can't stay fuckin' stay 'ere locked up in a tin can! Yeh' got tah' let us out!"

"_Please sir! Jus' remain calm and everything will be awright this may only take minutes..."_

**About an hour and a half later…**

"Uggggh…'ow long 'ave we been 'ere…" asked the dazed 2D, sitting in a corner of the small room, clutching the dead bird in his palm. The man with the briefcase yawned drunkenly and yanked up the wrist of his suit. "Um…'bout an hour an' a 'alf…"

2D stared at the man with the briefcase with half-closed eyes for a moment, and then stared at the dead bird in his palm. Then, a squiggly, stupid grin spread across his lips. "'Ey…" thought the singer, slowly getting to his feet, "…'ey…buddy…I got an idea…" the man turned to 2D, knowing that he was addressing him. "Yes?"

2D lifted his hand to show the bird to the suit man. "Let's play catch…. with 'his dead bird!" The man in the suit stared at the vocalist awkwardly, thinking that he was growing insane by sitting in an elevator for an hour and a half. The blondie slowly arched his eyebrow, and stuck out his palm. "Uh, no thank yeh'." 2D's eyebrows slowly rose, but his eyes still remained half-closed. The singer slowly pulled his hand back, with the bird still inside of it. "Aw, c'mon," he said, and the stupid grin grew right back, "catch!" The singer tossed the bird, and the man gasped in surprise. And the minute he opened his mouth, the bird flew inside! The man coughed and gasped and clutched his throat. The man's face changed from a light peach, to a cherry red. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, and a large, lightning-shaped vain grew across his forehead. He collapsed onto the carpet floor, still choking on the bird's corpse. 2D and Murdoc both just plainly looked at the man choking and being strangled by a dead bird. Murdoc stared at the man with an alarmed expression, but still did not do anything. 2D just stared at the man, rolling on the floor and gasping for breath, but still had his eyes half-closed, only there was no grin this time. The man finally stopped twitching and squirming on the floor. He suffocated on a dead bird that 2D had wanted him to catch. The man lay there, motionless, and with his eyes still popping out. At first, 2D had remained calm. But then, like a bipolar, he tore at his spiky blue hair, and screamed like a banshee, "_GET US OUTTA 'ERE!" _

He then lunged at the doors of the elevator, and began trying to pry the doors open with his fingernails. 2D grunted and tugged like a maniac….but….no dice. 2D just stood there, hunchbacked and panting like a dog. He then whirled around and grabbed Murdoc by the collar of his unwashed shirt, and sweating and through gritted teeth, he hissed "_You!_ If only yeh' 'ad got tha' pony when I wos three, I wouldn't 'ave gotten into 'his mess! Yeh' bloody, pickle-eatin' diet-coke drinkin', bubblebath-tubbin', moocher!"

The bassist just stared at the delirious 2D. Maybe since 2D was so bored, he had actually gotten somewhat out of his mind. And without thinking twice, Murdoc lifted his hand, and gave 2D a sharp slap to his cheek. 2D still held Murdoc by his shirt, and then zoomed his face once more. "Teh' truth 'urts, doesn't it mum?"

Murdoc lifted his hand once more, and gave another swift slap at 2D's face. This one made 2D snap out of his episode. He shook his head and backed away from Murdoc. He groaned weakly and massaged his head. "Ugh…thanks Muds…I don't know wot came ova' me…"

_SLAP!_

"Ow! Wot wos _tha'_ for!?" whined the singer, rubbing the sore spot.

A slow grin came onto Murdoc's face, and he chuckled slightly. "I dunno. It wos kinda' fun to do tha'…"

At that very second, the elevator slowly flinched, and then it began lowering once more. A marathon of relieved sighs came over the two band mates. They never thought they'd be so happy to hear an elevator lowering down. But as the floor approached, 2D exclaimed, "Muds! Wot are we gonna do about _tha' _guy!" and he pointed at the strangled man on the floor. The Satanist merely stared at it, and shrugged carelessly. "Ah, we'll jus' say tha' teh' boredom _killed_ 'im eh, dullard?" After what had just happened, it seems like that telling Noodle what had happened to her bird will be an easy task. However, the next day, you could hear Noodle all around screaming:

"_WHERE _IS MY BIRD!?"

_XD! Whoa, I don't really know where this came from, but I remember I was walking home from a store where I had a bought a Gatorade, and while drinking, the flavor reminded me of an elevator. I don't why, but I started to imagine 2D and Murdoc trapped in an elevator, and 2D going insane. Talk about crazy huh? Well, review!_


End file.
